A Night To Themselves
by An Iconic Pen Name
Summary: Dedicated to the lovely Alesia. Riker is about to leave on a tour for about 6 months, and he wants to spend his last night with his wife, Alesia. At the same time, Alesia has missed him dearly, and wishes the same. (Rikesia) RATED M. Slightly AU for both people. PWP.


**Okay, Alesia is probably going to die after this. I'm writing this specifically for her and you other smut lovers in general. I hope y'all like this. :)**

**Love you Alesia, hope you don't kill me. :D**

**UPDATE: Okay, since I have gotten a review on this, saying to remove this from the tag. Sure, yeah, it doesn't involve A&A, but honestly there is no area to post just a R5 part. I did involve Ross and Laura in this oneshot at least, if that's anything to your closure, guest. But I will not be removing this, so you might as well suck it up. :) Have a nice day.**

* * *

Later on after a night of rehearsals and practice, Riker switched off his reading light, and him and his wife Alesia Lynch, lay side by side in the bed, carefully snug next to each other.

The curtains lifted and stirred softly in the evening breeze, accompanied by a rich chorus of nighttime sounds. Down near the stock pond, bullfrogs croaked and crickets chirped. The hoot of the owl that had once scared the couple seemed like an old friend.

Alesia stretched out wearily, enjoying the drowsy sense of peace as she thought about the day. "What the rehearsals good today, babe?" she asked, turning her head to look at his silvered profile. "You seem a little tense."

"Yeah, it was fine. Ross was just really preoccupied with his phone." he mumbled, smiling at the thought of his little brother so inept on texting his girlfriend, soon-to-be fiance, Laura that he couldn't concentrate on practice.

Although Riker felt as his limbs were about to succumb to sleep, he wasn't exactly ready to sleep.

Alesia glanced cautiously at the breadth of his shoulders, the blonde crispness of his hair against the pillow, and had to fight the sudden distressing urge to reach out and touch him. She wondered how it would feel to cuddle up behind him and nestle her body close to his warm back, since usually, she was the little spoon in bed.

Unsettled, she tried to analyze her wayward emotions. It had been such a long time since she'd been this close to Riker, because of his busy and hectic schedule. Riker was definitely skilled and experienced, and their lovemaking had always been a steady incline on their relationship, until recently.

But her attraction to Riker had probably ten-folded since she had last saw him, not only sexually, but with more depth and complexity. She liked the way he thought, and was impressed by the chill, quiet methodical way he approached his problems. She loved his gentleness and strength, and the wit he concealed under his goofy smile.

Alesia was so lucky to have gotten close to him, he was quite the delightful lover...

Alesia knew this was a crazy, dangerous thought. But part of her was already wistfully constructing a fantasy where her and Riker would possibly destroy the room.

Involuntarily she whimpered aloud, then covered her mouth with her hand when she realized Riker had heard and rolled over to look at her.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," Alesia whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Riker gently smiled at her. "I wasn't sleeping yet...what's wrong?"

"It's just...my arms hurts a little," she told him, improvising hastily.

He switched the lamp on and leaned up on one elbow to look at her arm.

"Does it throb?" he asked, holding her arm gently. "Is it feeling hot?"

_ No, _she thought wildly, _my arm's not the part of me that feels hot..._

The mere touch of his hand had the most electrifying effect. Trickles and rustles of sexual desire swept all through her body, building like a forest fire, threatening to carry her away in a mighty roar of heat and flame.

"Alesia?" he asked, frowning at her. His bangs flopped across his forehead, into his eyes.

"I guess," she said, "I must have just rolled over on it the wrong way for a second. It's fine now."

"Good. Go to sleep, then, and we'll look at in the morning to see if it's anything different."

"Thanks," she murmured. "Good night, Riker."

"Good night, babe."

But he didn't release her arm. Instead, he kept staring at her with an odd, troubling intensity.

"Riker..." She gazed back at him, mesmerized, holding her breath.

He groaned and drew her into his arms, strained against her and kissed her mouth with a passion that took her breath away.

Alesia was conscious of wildly scattered impressions, a blue of sensation. His lips, warm and surprisingly soft against her own, his big, hard body, the exciting breadth and solidness of him, the strong leg he flung over her own, the clean scent of his skin...

His tongue thrust between her lips, exploring her mouth. She pressed closer to him, moving her hands over his shoulders, chest and neck, stroking his soft hair.

She never felt so totally surrounded and enclosed by him. His arms were a place of warm safety, but also of passion and pure delight. She writhed against him, shameless in her need, and gasped when his hands began to explore her body, then slipped under he night shirt to caress her bare skin.

She could feel his arousal, the thrusting strength of him. More than anything, she wanted to feel him all around her, inside her—

"Fuck," he whispered in a low, passionate voice.

Alesia's heart surged, and summoning all of her courage, she brought her hand to his shoulder, let it trail over the hard muscle down his chest, toward the waistband of his pajama bottoms.

"Alesia," he whispered, "I won't be able to stop." But he made no move to prevent her actions, and she heard his sharp intake of breath.

Her heart pounded wildly. Almost dizzy with her boldness, Alesia let her hand drift lower, exploring the bulge at his crotch, stroking and caressing while he groaned softly, keeping his face turned up.

"You and I both know we need this. You've been so busy, love." she whispered.

With a hunger that thrilled her, he began to kiss her mouth once again, his lips moving and seeking. Alesia smelled the clean, masculine scent of him, tasted the mouthwash on his breath, felt the firmness of his mouth and faint bristle of whiskers against her cheek.

She melted into him, on fire with passion, muttering incoherently as his hands slipped under her shirt and stroked her body.

Breathing hard, pausing frequently to kiss and caress each other, he began literally ripping off her clothing.

Alesia could never remember being so utterly lost in passion, even during the early years of her and Riker's marriage.

Tonight she was behaving like a complete wanton, practically jumping him. She couldn't keep her hands off him, couldn't fight the urge to press her body against his, murmuring and whimpering with need, tugging blindly to remove the rest of her clothes, as well as his.

When they were both naked under the cool sheets, Alesia had a brief sense of peacefulness. It was good to feel the warmth of his skin, the strength of his arms enfolding her.

Though familiar to her, his body had a sweet, new touch to it. She realized it was because of all the times she'd imagined this moment during the nights he was gone on tour, struggling to not miss him as much as she did.

She sighed in bliss, nuzzling the warm hollow of his throat. "You feel so good," she whispered. "I've missed you so much."

"Oh, Alesia." He stroked her tousled hair, kissing her eyelids and mouth and neck. "You're going to kill me before I get to this tour..." he said shuddering against her.

"Mmm...that's the plan." she teased, reaching down brazenly to cup and fondle him. "It sure feels like you're suffering, all right."

He shuddered once again at her touch and held her closer. "Oh, Lord. If you only knew."

"Don't think so much, Riker." She shifted so she could gaze earnestly into his eyes. "Can't you forget that you're going on tour next week and make love to me tonight? We haven't in such a long time," she whispered, her voice breaking. "You can't imagine how lonely I've been, when you've been gone."

He gathered her into his arms and held her tenderly, running a gentle finger over her nose and across her lower lip. "You're a woman who should never be lonely, Alesia," he told her huskily. "You were born to be held and loved by me."

"Really?" she asked shamelessly, hungry for more. "Do you like holding me, Riker?"

"I like everything about you." He cupped her breasts, then dipped his hand into the hollow of her waist. "I like this...and this..."

She laughed, pushing the hair back from his forehead and smiling into his eyes. "Go on," she prompted. "What else do you like?"

His hand strayed lower, his fingers gentle and seeking. "Well, I'm really fond of this..."

"Are you, Riker? I like this, too, you know." She held him again, fondling and stroking, then slipped lower in the bed to caress him with her mouth. After a moment he groaned and drew her gently back up into his arms. "If you keep doing that," he whispered hoarsely, "this whole thing's going to be over in about twenty seconds. It's been an awfully long time for me, too, Alesia."

"Oh no," she said, smiling. "Well, we don't want our fun to be over that quickly. Although," she added, "we do have all night, you know."

"Yes, I guess we do."

"So, Riker, tell me what else you like about me."

He cupped her buttocks, pulling her close to him. "I sure do like this," he told her. "This cute little bottom of yours. You don't know how many times I've thought about touching it while I've been on tour."

"Yours isn't bad, either," she said solemnly, stroking him there. "And I must confess, a few times I've also had to battle the urge to think about it."

"You're so incredibly warm and beautiful," he told her, still caressing her body with long, slow strokes. "Just delicious. You're a woman who was created for lovemaking, Alesia."

Her smile faded, and she buried her face in the crevice between his pecs. Her cheeks flushed bright red. Riker chuckled, and continued his ministrations on her skin.

Alesia smirked and began to kiss Riker across his chest and onto his shoulders. "I want to think about you. I've wanted this so much, you simply can't imagine."

Dimly, through a rising mist of passion, Alesia was amazed by how comfortable and familiar it all was.

"We fit together so well." She climbed on top of him and lay full-length on his body, kissing his mouth while she ran her toes up and down his bare legs.

"How do you know how well we fit?" he teased. "That specific alignment still needs to be measured."

"So speaks the bassist of his family's band," she whispered, smiling down at him.

But his words and what they suggested struck a chord in Alesia, moved her passion to a new plane. Suddenly she was so desperate for him she could wait no longer. Wordlessly, she lifted her hips and settled down onto him, gasping as he filled her.

Riker's eyes closed and his face against the pillow took on a hard, concentrated expression as he held her hips and moved her on top of him, manipulating her body effortlessly. Alesia's passion escalated with every thrust, and she felt a blaze of heat that rose from her core and hammered in her ears.

When she reached orgasm, she arched her back and sat erect on top of him, stifling her moans of pleasure while he held her breasts and caressed the nipples gently. At last she collapsed into his arms, shuddering and cuddling against him.

Riker kissed her tenderly. With that same careful, easy strength, he rolled her over in the bed, then entered her again, his big body moving above her. Incredulous, Alesia felt herself moving toward orgasm a second time, something that hadn't happened to her before. She had only a moment to marvel at this before she was lost in that shimmering haze again, hot waves of sensation ebbing from her body.

He lay spent in her arms, gasping his face buried against her should while she stroked his blonde hair. "I certainly hoped you're finished," she said primly. "Because a girl can only stand so much of that kind of thing."

He kissed her shoulder and her neck, laughing softly. "Yeah?" he said, his voice husky. "Well, a guy wouldn't be able to last 5 seconds with you, let me tell you."

"Really?" she asked, smiling into the darkness.

"Mmm...really." He drew away and gazed down at her, his face taut with emotion. "Don't ever leave me, Alesia. However long I'm gone on tour, don't ever doubt I don't love you."

Her heart contracted with warmth as she watched his profile against the silvery paleness of the curtains. "Riker, I don't ever want to talk, or even think about that," she whispered. "Please, just hold me."

He took her in his arms again. Alesia buried her face against his shoulder, cuddling into him warmly, but she could feel the love radiating off of him. She still lay in his arms, as they drifted off into the simple faze of sleep.

* * *

**Okay, I think by now, Alesia has killed me 50 times over. And died 2023 times. :)**

**Love you hun, (remember this'll come true ;))**

**Thanks for reading guys! :D Hit me up on twitter! My username is whateversir21. :)**

**-Victoria **


End file.
